


Что случилось прошлой ночью?

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Никогда не напивайтесь, если обладаете Силой, ребятки. А не то форсбонд занесёт вас в чужую постель.





	Что случилось прошлой ночью?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What happened last night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299681) by [radioactivesaltghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul). 



> Рейло, теперь на 500% больше флаффа :D
> 
> Буду рада, если вы заглянете к автору оригинала и оставите свой kudos <3

Рей открыла глаза, несколько раз моргнула и со стоном схватилось за голову. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз у неё так раскалывалась голова, а живот болел ещё в пять раз сильнее. Во рту был ужасный привкус – будто туда забрался порг и умер прям там, а тело так не болело даже после самой жёсткой тренировки. Она была не вполне одета, будто начала переодеваться и заснула на полпути. К счастью, на базе стояло лето, и не нужно было бояться, что она замёрзнет. На ней было только бельё и тонкая маечка.

 _«Какого хрена вчера было?»_ – попыталась вспомнить она. Кажется, они что-то отмечали. Сопротивление наткнулось на свою старую базу, и там оказалась куча выпивки. Очевидно, какие-то контрабандисты хранили там алкоголь, пока их не поймал Первый Орден, и их добро осталось здесь. Поэтому они праздновали находку этой новой, надёжной базы, к тому же хорошо снабжённой. И пойло оказалось чертовски крепким. Не то чтобы Рей никогда раньше не напивалась, просто она никогда не напивалась _так сильно_.

Она почти была на грани и чуть не провалилась в сон, когда вдруг поняла, что рядом с ней под одеялом, у неё за спиной, лежал кто-то ещё. Гораздо менее одетый. _«Это… странно»,_ – подумала Рей, и начала перебирать в голове кандидатуры. Кто же мог лежать голый в её постели? Финн? Нет, она точно помнила, как тот и танцевал с Роуз, когда они оба уже были навеселе. В постели кроме Рей был только один человек, а не двое. Значит это и не Роуз тоже.

Конникс? Нет, тоже вряд ли. Она вообще не пила. «Кто-то должен быть на смене», – сказала та, когда ей предложили выпивку. Да и она не казалась тем, кто стал бы перепихиваться с кем-то по пьяни. К тому же, в бедро Рей явно упиралось кое-что твёрдое, что наводило её на мысль, что вряд ли с ней в постели лежит женщина.

По? Вполне возможно. Горячий парень. У Рей всегда было чувство, что стоит ей только намекнуть, и он бы (с большим удовольствием) согласился. На самом деле, она думала об этом не раз, но что-то всегда её останавливало. И ей _не_ нравилось думать о том, что – точнее, кто – её останавливал. Но она напилась… Пьяная (!) Рей возможно послала нахрен того-кого-нельзя-называть. Возможно.

 _«Скорее всего, это По»_ , – заключила Рей. Ей хотелось повернуться к нему и обнять, но у неё было такое похмелье, что она боялась стошнить, если сдвинется с места. Но не успела она и рукой дёрнуть, как мужчина сам к ней прильнул и положил руку на талию, сонно уткнувшись носом ей в шею.

– Больше никогда не буду пить, – пробормотала Рей, закрыв глаза, и попыталась приказать головной боли уйти. Исцеление Силой же есть, да? Может оно могло бы избавить Рей от эпического похмелья.

– Ммм? – протянул мужчина у неё за спиной. Казалось, он тоже ещё не особо проснулся.

– Что вчера было-то? – прохрипела она.

Рей почувствовала, что мужчина чуть взбодрился.

– Хмм…

Глаза Рей распахнулись (насколько ей позволило похмелье). Голос принадлежал не По. Это был… нет, это невозможно. Это не мог быть _его_ голос. Он никак не мог пробраться на базу Сопротивления, и уж тем более не стал бы пробираться на базу Сопротивления только для того, чтобы залезть к ней под одеяло. Голышом.

Но Рей должна была убедиться.

– Ты кто? – спросила она, боясь услышать ответ.

– Рей? – сонно отозвался мужчина.

Это определённо был он.

– Кайло?! – переспросила она, скинув с себя его руку. – Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

– В смысле, какого хрена _я_ тут делаю? Ты в моей постели! Почему ты в моей постели? Это что, сон?

– Надеюсь, что сон, – застонала Рей. – Иначе это похмелье я не переживу.

– Это определённо не сон, – рассудил он. – В моих снах у тебя никогда нет похмелья.

Рей моргнула.

– И часто я тебе снюсь?

– Я разве что-то такое сказал? – ответил он слишком быстро.

Рей решила, что ей сейчас слишком плохо, чтобы волноваться о том, что снится Кайло Рену. Она вообще плевала на всё, что было связано с Кайло Реном. Особенно после событий на Крейте несколько месяцев назад, когда они в последний раз смотрели друг на друга – долго и напряжённо.

Однако она чувствовала себя достаточно трезвой, чтобы волноваться кое-о-чём другом.

– Почему ты голый?! – вскрикнула она, осознав, насколько близко они лежали друг к другу. Рей его оттолкнула, и он упал на пол с тесной кровати.

Он выругался, стянул простынь и обернул её вокруг своего таза.

– Я всегда сплю голый, – пробурчал Кайло и сел на край кровати. – Честное слово, я ничего не делал, как и обещал. Ты просто появилась у меня в постели. Не знаю, почему. Похоже, это ты виновата.

Рей покраснела. Она что-то сделала или подумала по пьяни, что заставило Силу активизироваться? Почему, чёрт возьми, из всех возможных дней и ночей она решила воссоединить их именно сейчас? « _Сила, какого хрена?!»_ Рей не знала, это было лучше или хуже других возможных вариантов. Что если бы она принимала душ, и… Нет, это было бы просто ужасно (по крайней мере, она старалась убедить себя в этом).

– В каком это смысле, я виновата? – спросила она, пытаясь унять тошноту, подступавшую к горлу. – У меня такое похмелье, что я едва двигаюсь.

– Почему у тебя такое похмелье? – поинтересовался он. – Ты так сильно по мне скучаешь, что приходится напиваться, лишь бы заглушить боль и тоску?

– Ой, да пошёл ты, – бросила она, и тошнота только усилилась.

– Потому что если так, то позволь напомнить: это _ты_ меня отвергла.

– Бен, – предупредила она, используя его настоящее имя. – Пожалуйста. Заткнись.

– Ты не можешь залететь _ко мне_ под одеяло и вести себя так, будто _я_ тут плохой парень.

– Бен, – сказала она, – меня сейчас… – Рей оттолкнула его, и её вырвало на пол.

Рей прокашлялась, и они оба замолкли. Она ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя так унизительно. И это считая случай, когда она случайно заблокировала дверь на «Соколе» и оказалась запертой там.

– Я принесу тебе таблетку, – нарушил тишину Кайло, когда Рей вновь упала на кровать.

Она испытывала ужасный стыд и не смогла ответить. Впрочем, недостаточно ужасный: это не помешало ей приоткрыть глаз и проследить за Кайло, на котором кроме простыни ничего не было. Рей бы никогда не признала, но ей было интересно, что скрывается ниже пояса под этой бесформенной нижней частью его рубашки – с тех самых пор, как Узы Силы соединили их, когда она была на Ач-То, а он – на своей базе. С голым торсом.

 _«Сейчас самое подходящее для Силы время вернуть меня назад»,_ – подумала она. Но одно дело – появиться в постели своего непобедимого врага и стошнить рядом с его кроватью, другое – исчезнуть и оставить его убирать за тобой. К тому же, она очень хотела эту таблетку от похмелья.

Через пару минут Кайло вернулся в комнату – на этот раз на нём хотя бы были штаны – и в руках он держал стакан воды и таблетку. Он сел рядом с Рей, переступив через лужу, дал ей таблетку с водой, после чего вызвал санитарного дроида. Ничего не говоря, Рей начала запивать таблетку мелкими глотками, пока не выпила до дна. Она знала, что первое, что ей было нужно – это вода, но она едва справилась с одним стаканом.

– Извини, – наконец сказала Рей, нарушив повисшую тишину.

– За то, что вдруг материализовалась в моей постели или за то, что тебя стошнило рядом с ней? – к её удивлению, он не выглядел рассерженным. Скорее… удовлетворённым? Как такое вообще возможно?

– Клянусь, это не входило в мои планы, – оправдалась она. – И нет, я _не напиваюсь_ , чтобы заглушить тоску по тебе.

– Так ты _всё-таки_ по мне тоскуешь.

– Я такого не говорила. Не надо мне ничего приписывать, – и с каких пор говорить было так тяжело?

Он ничего не ответил, но Рей могла поклясться, что он чувствовал себя победителем. Почему? Почему ему не было плевать, что она о нём думала?

– Ничего страшного, – он протянул руку к её спине, чтобы помассировать. – Я тоже по тебе скучал.

– Да ты издеваешься, – едва проговорила Рей. – Кайло, меня только что вырвало на пол у тебя в комнате, меня принесло сюда одни звёзды знают откуда и через сколько парсеков, и я понятия не имею, как вернуться назад.

– Да, это был бы эпичный путь позора, – согласился он. – Только представь: я даже не знаю, где вы, ребята, сейчас прячетесь. Насколько мне известно, вы вообще где-то на другом краю галактики.

– И я не собираюсь тебя просвещать, – предупредила Рей.

Он вздохнул, не переставая водить рукой по её спине. Рей бесило то, что это и впрямь заставляет её чувствовать себя лучше. Это что, исцеление Силой? Это ведь способность Светлой стороны? Неужели он меняется и…

– Я не применяю исцеление Силой, если ты собираешься об этом спросить, – отрезал он, остановив поезд её мыслей.

– Ты читаешь мои мысли? – если он мог читать мысли Рей, то она определённо встряла. Она часто о нём думала. Чаще всего в таком ключе, в котором не принято думать о своих заклятых врагах.

– Нет, – ответил он. – Просто у тебя всё на лице написано.

Пару минут они оба молчали. Кайло нежно массировал её спину вдоль позвоночника. Она вздрогнула, наслаждаясь прикосновением его пальцев к своей коже – пожалуй, больше, чем следовало, и Рей это понимала. Таблетка помогла быстро: и головная боль, и тошнота стали утихать.

– Ты сегодня целый день будешь пить воду, – заметил он.

– Ты эксперт по части эпического похмелья?

– Отчасти.

– Вы так в Первом Ордене спускаете пар?

– Иногда, – ответил он, но уточнять не стал.

– Так приятно, – сказала Рей. Уже несколько минут Кайло вырисовывал на её спине узоры кончиками пальцев.

– Тебе лучше?

– Гораздо, – ответила она. – Хотя мне всё ещё неудобно из-за того, что меня стошнило.

– Не бери в голову.

– Хотела бы я знать, как работают эти дурацкие Узы Силы, – вздохнула Рей.

– Я тоже.

– Вечно соединяют нас, когда не просишь.

– Я не против, – сказал он. – Ты такая милая, когда стесняешься.

– Что? Нет. Какое тебе вообще дело?

– Ты знаешь, какое, – ответил Кайло. – Ты знаешь, что я к тебе испытываю, даже если я… ну… не всегда выражал это лучшим способом.

– Это каким же? Убил своего наставника, а потом разломил кристалл в моём световом мече? Или пытался подбить мой корабль, когда я на нём? А, ты наверно про случай, когда ты пытался убить первых друзей, которых я завела в этой жизни.

Рей почувствовала, как он вздрогнул.

– Ага, – выдохнул он. – Это я и имел в виду.

– Это явно выглядит так, будто ты меня ненавидишь, – заключила Рей, стараясь скрыть обиду в голосе.

– Ты же знаешь, что это не так, – пробормотал он. – Ты знаешь, что я тебя лю…

И именно в этот момент Узы Силы наконец-то решили вернуть Рей обратно в её постель. Она застонала и перевернулась на спину, стараясь забыть ощущение его пальцев на своей коже.

Она слышала, как в дверь её крошечной комнаты стучали.

– Рей? Ты проснулась? – окликнул Финн. – Ну и ночка выдалась!

* * *

 

Странно, что Сила решила использовать алкогольный прецедент, чтобы воссоединить их. Кайло продолжал надеяться, что произошедшее значило больше встреч в будущем, но спустя месяц ничего не изменилось. Даже ни намёком. Он пришёл к выводу, что после того похмелья Рей решила воздерживаться от алкоголя. Следовательно, теперь пришла его очередь напиваться, чтобы активировать Узы Силы…

К счастью, у него была бутылка виски, которую он хранил для особого случая. Попытка ворваться в комнату Рей через Узы Силы? Это определённо могло считаться особым случаем, ведь он отчаянно в этом нуждался.

Итак, однажды ночью он отдал приказ не беспокоить его. Закрыл дверь и наполнил бокал. Потом ещё один. И ещё. Он старался «напиться достаточно, чтобы опьянеть, но не настолько, чтобы страдать от кошмарного похмелья», ведь ему не хотелось, чтобы Рей пришлось иметь дело с ним таким. Но он молился, чтобы Сила позволила им какое-то время побыть вместе. Он настолько хотел увидеть Рей снова, что начал впадать в абсолютное отчаяние. Погодите-ка, он? Не отлипает от неё?

Спустя ещё час и два бокала, он посчитал себя достаточно пьяным для танцев. На нём была футболка (чёрная, конечно же) и пижамные штаны (тоже чёрные). И когда ему нужно было присесть и расслабиться, он упал на свою кровать… и приземлился в чужой.

– Что за херня?! – он услышал, как Рей шикнула.

– Рей! – обрадовался он и потянулся поцеловать её в щёку, но по пьяни промахнулся и коснулся губами её подбородка.

– Отвали, Кайло, – прошептала она, когда он вновь поднял голову.

– Я по тебе скучал, – сказал он и взял её за руку. Когда она не оттолкнула его, он придвинулся к ней и обнял за талию, чтобы прижать к себе ближе. Он, чёрт возьми, хотел пообниматься. И, как ни странно, Рей это позволила. Хотя ничего другого на её крошечной койке сделать было и нельзя.

– Ты пьяный? – снова шепнула Рей.

– Почему мы шепчем? – спросил он так громко, что едва ли это походило на шёпот.

– Потому что здесь стены будто из бумаги, – пояснила она. – Сквозь них слышно, как люди занимаются сексом.

Это привлекло его внимание.

– Серьёзно? – поинтересовался Кайло. – Так где вы?

– Я не скажу тебе, дурачина. Ты же мой враг.

– А, ну да. Так ты специально подслушиваешь, как другие занимаются сексом? – ему было явно любопытно прояснить этот вопрос. Он бы солгал, сказав, что его не интересуют сексуальные предпочтения Рей. Он бы солгал ещё больше, сказав, что не надеялся, что их предпочтения совпадут. Кайло не подслушивал, как другие занимаются сексом, но если это нравилось Рей, он мог бы попробовать.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

– Нет, Кайло. Я _не специально_. Просто некоторые слишком громко это делают. Либо это бесит только меня одну, либо ни у кого нет яиц, чтобы заставить их прекратить.

– Может, ты слышишь это из-за Силы, – предположил он. – Хотя я не слышал, чтобы кто-то занимался сексом. Не уверен, что кому-то вообще приходит в голову трахаться на звёздном разрушителе. Наверное, это слишком депрессивное место, чтобы кого-то соблазнять.

– Мне не интересно про это слушать, – отрезала Рей.

– Меня там вообще не тянуло никого соблазнять, – сказал он, уткнувшись в шею Рей, и уловил лёгкую дрожь. – Только тебя.

– Кайло, мы это проходили, – начала Рей. – Между нами ничего не изменится. К тому же, ты пьян, и вряд ли бы говорил всё это, будучи трезвым.

– Пожалуй, – согласился он, – но факт в том, что это правда.

Рей вздохнула.

– Это что, месть за тот раз, когда я переместилась к тебе в постель, и у меня было похмелье?

– Нет, не месть, нет, – заговорился он. – Я просто хотел тебя увидеть, и подумал, что алкоголь спровоцирует Силу.

– Сила, какого хрена? – скривилась Рей.

– Действительно, какого хрена, – они оба ненадолго замолчали.

Кайло воспользовался моментом, поцеловал плечо Рей и вдохнул её запах.

– Лучше бы ты меня не нюхал, – предупредила она. – Тут не так просто попасть в душ. Я наверняка пахну поргами и машинным маслом.

– Ты пахнешь световыми мечами и цветущими деревьями, – пробормотал он с улыбкой.

– Ну ты и чудак, – бросила Рей, но он мог точно сказать, что она не имела в виду ничего плохого.

– Зови меня как угодно. Лишь бы я был твоим чудаком, – его клонило в сон из-за выпитого, но он не хотел засыпать. По крайней мере, пока не убедится, что проснётся в обнимку с Рей.

– Ты не можешь быть моим… кем-нибудь, – с грустью вздохнула Рей.

– Не правда. Ты сказала, что я твой враг.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это значит? Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжала тебя так называть?

– Я не тупой. Я знаю, это якобы значит, что мы хотим уничтожить друг друга. Но я не хочу быть твоим врагом, Рей. Я хочу быть с тобой.

Рей нервно вздохнула. И когда она заговорила, казалось, что она пытается не расплакаться.

– Ты знаешь, почему мы не можем быть вместе, – прошептала она.

– Я пьяный и я говорю, что можем, – сказал Кайло, стиснув её в своих объятиях крепче.

– Я вполне уверена, что всё, что ты мне сегодня сказал, с тех пор как появился в моей постели, не считается. Как раз потому, что ты пьяный.

– Может быть, – согласился он, – но это всё равно правда. И ещё. Я считаю, что ты красивая, и я хочу тебя.

Рей напряглась.

– Что?

– Ты слышала. Я считаю, что ты красивая, и хочу тебя.

Он чувствовал её любопытство. Ему было интересно, что ещё они могли бы сделать через Узы Силы. Кайло знал, что Рей тоже об этом думала.

– Бен, – она использовала его настоящее имя. Не то, что он себе выбрал. Оно было настолько тайным, что никто в Первом Ордене не осмеливался произносить его вслух, даже если и знал. – Мы не можем…

– Уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем, – сказал он и стал вырисовывать пальцами круги на её животе. Он чувствовал, что она затаила дыхание, и снова коснулся губами её плеча.

– Я не собираюсь этим заниматься, когда ты пьян и не можешь себя контролировать, – Рей накрыла его руку своей, чтобы остановить.

– Ладно, – согласился он. – В другой раз.

Рей не ответила.

– Думаешь, у нас одни сны на двоих? – сонно пробормотал он.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – шепнула Рей. – Что тебе снится?

– Ты, – ответил он. – Иногда. Иногда мне снится, как я что-то взрываю. А иногда – эти дурацкие сны, когда я случайно прихожу на заседания голым.

– Такое мне определённо не снится, – выдохнула Рей.

– А я тебе когда-то снился?

– Я не собираюсь отвечать.

– Это значит «да», – сказал он, улыбаясь.

– Это значит, что я не собираюсь отвечать.

Теперь он проваливался в сон. Его отделяли от этого лишь пара мгновений.

– Хотел бы я каждую ночь засыпать вот так, – прошептал он. – Может, я увижу тебя во сне.

Ему показалось, что он услышал, как Рей сказала: «Я бы тоже этого хотела», но отключился.

Бен проснулся в своей постели в обнимку с подушкой. Он вспомнил свои сны – во всех была Рей, и ни в одном на них двоих не было одежды – и улыбнулся.

 _«Думаю, это сон. Один на двоих_ , – говорила ему во сне Рей. – _Вряд ли ты до сих пор и впрямь в моей постели»_.

 _«Видишь?_ – самодовольно улыбнулся он. _– Я так и знал, что тоже тебе снюсь»._


End file.
